Missing Link
by GaaraFreak6
Summary: What happens when a girl from our world crosses over into a parallel universe? What happens when she happens to look like Gaara and lands in the bed of a certain blond Akatsuki members bed? Read to find out. GaaraxOC NarutoxGaara AkatsukixOCxGaaraxNaruto Don't like Yaoi, Hentai don't read. Most characters will be OOC. Better than it sounds. PLease R&R/ feedback is welcome
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter in what I hope to be a long story. Yukiko is my character as is Ryoto. Yukiko meaning "rare child" and Ryoto meaning "stout; strong". Any reviews will be greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Yukiko stumbled and put her chilled hand to her head as she walked. She was so dizzy and felt so light headed. Her head was pounding with pain. Her migraine had only grown more and more as her day progressed. She had finally graduated high school with top honors and number one spot in her class. She had declined being Valedictorian of her class, just wanting her diploma and to go home.

It was almost nine at night now as she walked home. She lived alone ever since her parents had died two years ago. She was now 18. Ever since she was little she could remember getting horrible migraines. They would last for weeks at a time before fading into a dull throb at the base of her skull, almost as though someone was constantly talking.

Yukiko stumbled again and almost fell. A strong pair of hands caught her around the waist before she could fall, and she looked up meeting the blue eyes of her best fried Ryoto. He was strong and stout, his name suiting him perfectly. They had known each other ever since middle school. He had become like the older brother she never had.

"Are you ok?" His voice was a deep rumble coming from his muscular chest as she leaned into his side and put her head against his shoulder. They would've looked like a couple had anyone been watching them. They had been accused of being a secret couple as they went through school. Yukiko had originally denied it until Ryoto, getting tired of everyone asking, had kissed her in front of the whole school. After that she had never denied or confirmed the rumors. She had asked Ryoto why he'd kissed her later and his response had been that he was tired of being asked if they were dating.

"I'm ok. I just have another migraine is all." Yukiko felt him brush a soft kiss against her hair, making her close her eyes before they began walking again.

"You should go get them checked out. They keep happening more and more often." She could hear the concern in his voice for her as he spoke, his arm tightening around her.

"I did. The doctor said there was nothing wrong and accused me of wanting attention and faking the pain." Yukiko answered him and felt the growl that rumbled through her companion in response.

"Stupid doctors. They know nothing about who you are. You would run out into the street to save a kitten without even thinking of yourself getting hurt. 'Attention seeking' my ass." Ryoto continued to mutter about how useless doctors were until they reached her door.

"I wish you would just come live with me. I have an extra room and bathroom. There's plenty of space for both of us." Ryoto looked down at her as she moved away from him and unlocked her front door.

"You know that I don't mind living alone." Yukiko opened her door, the street light making her hair gleam blood-red as she half stepped into her tiny home. Ryoto caught her arm and pulled her fiercely to him, holding her tight to his solid form. She barely heard him say, "I love you."

When he let her go he gave her a sad smile as though he knew something she didn't.

"You'll always be my little sister. No matter where you go or who you're with."

Yukiko watched as he turned and walked away without looking back. When the night swallowed him up she walked into her home and locked the door behind her. She made her way in the dark to her room and kicked off her shoes before undressing down to her black bra and thongs.

The color contrasted well with her pale skin and long, curly red hair. She crawled into her bed and shivered as the cool sheets met her hot skin. She was burning up and wanted to sleep. She vaguely remembered pulling up her blankets before she fell asleep, her dreams plagued with nightmare images of Ryoto dying in front of her, shot by an unknown man.

* * *

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the views to the story. I prefer reviews, but I suppose that just reading it is acceptable as well.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Yukiko sighed and snuggled deeper into her warm, firm pillow. The pounding throb of her headache was gone for the first time in years leaving her with a peaceful silence. Not quite silence as she listened closer. Her mind was slowly waking up and she finally realized that beneath her ear was a meaty sounding throb, almost as though...

Yukiko screamed and leapt out of the bed as she realized it was a heartbeat. She had listened to the throbbing beat of someone's heart. She crouched down in a corner, absently noting she wasn't home anymore as a red-haired and blond-haired man sat up, drawing her attention to the fact that there were two beds in the room.

"What's that, Un?" Deidara asked and yawned as he sat up and looked at his partner who was glaring at the redhead crouching in the corner of his room.

"TOBI! GET IN HERE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Sasori yelled then cursed as a whimper was heard from the female. This had to be the prankster's fault. How else would a half-naked girl end up in Diedara's bed?

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" A masked man exclaimed as he walked into the two artists' bedroom. He stopped though and stared at the poor girl cowering on the floor.

"What the FUCK is going on?" Hidan asked as he stomped into the room as well, Sasori's yelling having woke him up.

"How should we know, un? I woke up with her screaming in my ear!" Deidara growled at the Jashinist as Sasori got out of bed and walked over to the frightened and silent girl. He grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her up making her almost fall as her fear had turned her knees to jelly.

"Hey. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want you to explain how the hell you got in here." Sasori said as he picked her up and dropped her onto Deidara's bed, wrapping the blond's cloak around the half-naked girl's shoulders. She clutched the material around her as she stared at the other two almost nude men. Hidan being shirtless as his usual while Sasori was in just his boxers.

"I I don't k-know. i-I-I woke up in h-his bed, b-but I went to s-sleep in my own." The girl responded, pointing at the blond whose cloak around her. Just then Pein walked in along with Konan.

Pein scowled at the new girl and was just about to ask what she was doing there when said girl froze and her eyes flashed black, the iris turning gold and on her head seemed to be a ghost inlay of the kanji for love.

A low growl was heard from her before her eyes returned to normal and the kanji faded out. Pein snagged the girl by her upper arms roughly and pulled her out of the room,the cloak falling off her.

"Hell, yes! Leave the sexy Bitch with me, Leader-Sama." Hidan could be heard saying as he followed the pierced orange headed man down the hall. A door was slammed in the Jashinist's face, a loud exclamation of"FUCK!" following.

Pein released the girl and sat behind his desk only now noticing her undressed state. A slight blush flooded his cheeks, too light to really be noticed in the dim light from his office lamp.

"Who are you?" Pein asked as he watched the red-head shiver from the cold air.

"Y-Yukiko." Her voice was so soft that Pen had to lean forward to hear her. He looked at the girl closely, realizing just then how similar to the Kazekage they had just finished draining she was. Her eyes were even absent the pupil.

"How did you enter this place?" Pein activated his Rinnengan as he asked, wanting to see if she would lie to him. He also was highly curious about it as they had a very power genjutsu covering their base. Not even Orochimaru could've penetrated it.

"I-I don't know. I woke up in the bed of the one named Dei-Deidara." Yukiko answered him. She was slowly losing her stutter and her voice was quickly becoming stronger and more confident. SHe was no longer shivering either, her body having adjusted to the chilled air. She was beginning to recognize these people as she came out of her shocked state. Somehow she had ended up in the Naruto Universe.

"Pein watched her closely, taking in her now recovered state. She was still just as pale, but she didn't seem to be cold any longer. He glanced over her form, again noting the resemblance to the now deceased Kazekage aside from her large chest, perfectly curved hips and long curly hair.

"You will be a part of this organization from this point forward. Any attempt to defect from the Akatsuki will be an invitation for your death. Do you understand?"

"H-Hai, Leader-Sama."

"Good. Sasori, Deidara's partner will make your uniform, now go get it done. Quickly. We will have company soon." Pein stood and watched as the girl, Yukiko, almost ran from the room.

Yukiko stumbled slightly as she walked down the corridor. She felt strange, almost as though she was sharing her body with another entity. She had had this feeling before right before she had graduated high school. She had watched her friend Ryoto walk away from her home and could've sworn that his skin had turned blue and that he had Samehada, Kisame's sword, strapped to him.

She continued to walk, just realizing that she had no idea as to where Sasori's room was as she crashed into what felt like a wall. She fell and landed on her bottom, her arms catching her as she looked up. She had walked into Kisame. 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear' She thought.

She watched as the shark-man stood and held out a hand to her. Yukiko took it and slowly stood.

"I'm Kisame. Who are you?" The blue man asked as he held onto her hand his eyes taking in the dark bruises forming on her upper biceps.

"Yukiko." She looked up at him from beneath the fall of her blood-colored hair, a blush on her cheeks. "Can you help me find Sasori's room? I'm supposed to go get a uniform from him."

"Sure." Kisame turned and let go of her hand, leading her through the maze of hallways that was the base. As he led her through the living room and into the kitchen a loud swearing was heard just as Konan bumped into the pair, the blue haired woman holding her hand to herself tightly as blood dripped onto the floor.

Yukiko gasped and rushed forward, grabbing the woman's hand as her own hands glowed with a golden light, healing the injury and leaving not even a trace of the injury behind. Konan's shirt was even spotless even though she had been staunching her hand against it.

"How did you do that?" Konan asked, her mouth opened in astonishment. She was just going to Kakuzu to get it stitched up. The Miser being their only medic nin.

"I don't know. I've never done that before. I just saw the blood and reacted. It was almost a compulsion. I couldn't stop myself." Yukiko almost cried when Deidara walked into the room. She hadn't noticed before , but the blond's arms were missing from the elbows down.

Before anyone could blink Yukiko was at the blond's side and her eyes were glowing with such a bright gold that no one could see anything until the light faded. Yukiko was slumped against Deidara, his arms wrapped around the girl. Tears were making silent tracks down the bombers face as his hands flexed, the mouths there slowly licking their newly formed lips.

Yukiko had just healed the blond, forming new arms from his stored clay in his body, making them flesh and blood. She was slightly panting from the effort. She had no idea what had come over her.

Sasori leaned in the doorway, Yukiko's new clothes in his arms as he watched the scene emotionlessly. He had seen everything, his eyes not bothered by the girl's glowing chakra. He was stunned on the inside but he just held out the clothes to the girl as she straightened up, catching her breath.

"How did you know I needed the uniform?" Yukiko asked as she took it from him. Sasori just looked at her impassively.

"Never mind." She pulled the black tank top over her head and pulled her hair out from under the material, thankful that she now had at least a shirt on. She pulled on the tight black ninja shorts and lastly shrugged into the cloak, leaving it unzipped.

"Hi fuckers. It's time for the meeting room." Hidan exclaimed loudly. Konan nodded and ushered the others back into the halls and led them into the cavernous meeting room. On the table lay the deceased Kazekage. His form frozen in death.

A loud gasp of shock was heard as Yukiko ran forward, ignoring the hands attempting to stop her from reaching the body. She had almost reached it when a loud explosion was heard from outside the base.

"They're earlier than I expected." Pein mused as the other members fled the room, leaving just Yukiko, Deidara, and Pein with the body. Pein just then noticed that the bomber had his arms back.

Deidara noticed the look and glanced over at the red headed girl. She had reached the Kazekage and was rocking slowly back and forth, keening in pain. Pein raised a pierced eyebrow but shrugged and left, Deidara following. Neither thought that the leaf nins could enter the base and left Yukiko alone.

Leaf and Suna nins' POV

Sakura watched as a red-head rocked back and forth over Gaara's dead body, seeming to be mourning his death. It confused her. Naruto rushed past her, shouting angrily and dragging the poor girl off his friend, left as quickly as he had arrived. Sakura looked at the Kazekage and placed her hand on his shoulder, transporting them away into a grassy field.

Naruto was there and so was the girl. The blond had knocked her out and she was laying beside the dead Kazekage just as Granny Chiyo walked forward.

"Why? Why did Gaara have to die like this? You're the Kazekage, damn it! You just became the Kazekage!" Naruto shouted as tears poured down his scarred cheeks. His eyes laden with pain.

"Calm yourself, Uzimaki Naruto." Chiyo said as she watched the blond's shoulders shake with his pain.

"Shut the hell up!" His blues were fierce as he looked at the Suna Elder, hatred burning in his eyes. "It's your fault! If you goddamned Sand shinobi hadn't put that monster inside him, this never would've happened! Do you have any idea the kind of burden he carried?!"

Naruto looked at his dead friend then at his sensei and whispered, "Damn the Jinchuuriki. You have no right to act like your better, to label and use us..."

Chiyo looked down at her feet as Naruto's words shamed her and his tears crowded out his voice. Sakura watched her teammate's eyes cloud up with tears as he raised his arm to his eyes, crying into the sleeve. 'Naruto...' She thought s she looked on.

Naruto held his arm over his eyes as he thought,'I couldn't save Sasuke...I couldn't save Gaara...I trained so hard for three years...and nothing's changed...'

Chiyo stepped forward and faced Naruto over Gaara's body, laying her hands over his as she spoke,"I'm happy that someone like you has appeared in the shinobi world we foolish old people created. Everything I've ever done was a mistake. But, now, at the end, it looks like I'll finally be able to do the right thing. The Sand Village and Konoha...Their future will be much different than the way things were back in my day. That strange power of yours that Kakashi mentioned...That power will have a strong influence on the future. Become a Hokage like none before you."

AS she finished she slumped over the Kazekage and Sakura caught her, holding her lifeless form against her as Naruto's eyes were dazed with shock at her sacrifice.

Chiyo's brother looked down at his sister and he said,"Right? Her face looks so peaceful that I keep thinking that she's going to burst out laughing." Silent tears made tracks down Sakura's cheeks as she clutched the elder's body closer to hers as she softly said,"Right. Right!"

Gaara sat up and looked over at the lifeless elder and Sakura before looking at Naruto as Temari spoke,"Naruto. You really are a strange person. You have the power to change people."

Temari was silent for a moment as her and Naruto's eyes locked before she looked away. "Elder Chiyo was always saying that she didn't care what happened to the village. She wasn't the type of person who would do this for Gaara."

Gaara closed his eyes as he listened. is head tilting down as Kakashi spoke,"Elder Chiyo has placed the future in yours and Gaara's hands. A splendid end, befitting a true shinobi."

Naruto turned away from the group as the sun began to rise and said," Just like the Third."

"That's right." Kakashi responded, watching Naruto.

Naruto made a small noise before he said,"I really understand how she felt now."

A startled sand nin exclaimed loudly, "Oh! Gaara-Sama!" As she put her hand on his arm. The Kazekage responded,"I'm fine," and tried to stand, almost falling as a strong hand caught his arm. Gaara stopped in surprise as he looked up. Naruto had grabbed him, his hand supporting his resurrected friend. Gaara looked away and stood fully, pulling away to stand on his own as they both looked at Sakura and Chiyo.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at the two ninjas standing before her, Naruto and Gaara's eyes staring down at her and meeting her jade orbs as Gaara spoke,"Everyone, pray for Elder Chiyo." He and Naruto bowed their heads, everyone else following suit except for the pink haired nin as she looked down at Chiyo's peaceful face and thought,'Elder Chiyo...' Before she closed her eyes as well, praying.

Gaara opened his eyes and for the first time noticed an unconscious red-head. She could've been his twin except for the missing shadows around her closed eyes.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought. I tried to stick as close to the episode at the end as I could. Yes, I had to change some of the characters positions to suit my story. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Tritan, kraziness-kills, xXBlackBeautyXx, and DragonFantasyj19 for the reviews. It means alot that you took a minute or two out of your day to let me know you enjoy this story so far. If anyone has any ideas or if some of my information is wrong please don't hesitate to let me know.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Only Yukiko and Ryoto.

* * *

Yukiko slowly opened her eyes. She was strapped to a chair in a dark room. I circle of seals on the floor around her chair. She blinked at them trying to remember where she was. The last thing she remembered was Naruto knocking her out. She attempted to raise her hand up to rub at the sore spot, but stopped as she couldn't move said arm.

A light suddenly flicked on and surrounding her were four shinobi in ANBU masks, each sitting cross legged on the floor, their eyes closed in concentration. She could feel the slight bite of their chakra along her skin. She still had her Akatsuki uniform, but it was still unzipped.

"Why am I here?" Yukiko finally found her voice as she finished looking around her. She could only assume that she was about to be interrogated She knew quite a bit actually, as she had followed the anime/manga series as it progressed. She had felt so much anger and angst as she had watched so many young characters die for stupid reasons. Among them was anger, revenge, and greed. It had not mattered to the ones who killed if their prey were young or old, nor had they cared who exactly they were killing. It had only mattered if their goals were met.

"You are here to be questioned on the Kazekage's death, why the one tail beast was needed, and on any information of your organization." The ANBU with the cat mask answered.

Yukiko looked at him blankly, deliberately keeping her mind just as empty and for good measure singing a well know childhood song in her head.

"I don't know anything about those events." She answered him quietly.

"Liar! You were seen cradling Kazekage-Sama, rocking back and forth as though mourning him. Why would you do that if you didn't know him?" The Cat ANBU asked.

"I don't know. I just can't stand the sight of anyone hurt be they friend or foe or someone I don't know. I've been like this since I was a child. It's like a compulsion. It hurts me if I don't help."

The ANBU nin was silent at this revelation and then just as quickly pulled out his kunai, walked forward, and slashed his wrist open. His blood was flung out on Yukiko's cheek as he did so. She screamed as though the blood was acid against her skin, her head flinging back and forth as she struggled against her bonds to get to his wound. The longer the Cat ANBU stood there the louder and more agonized Yukiko's screams became. It was as though she felt the slice against her own wrist, but a million times more painful.

One of the other ANBU looked at the Cat then at the girl and winced as said girl's skin began to look coated in a thin sheen of blood. It was almost as if she was sweating it as her pain continued to intensify.

The Cat walked a little closer, startled by Yukiko's reaction to his small cut. He hadn't even felt the burn of his blade. He gently placed his wounded wrist against her hand and watched in awe as a golden film spread from her hand to his wrist, healing it immediately.

Yukiko quieted instantly as soon as his injury was gone, her panting breaths filling the room just as the door was flung open by two very pissed off men. One was blond while the other had hair just as blood red as Yukiko's.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the blood on Yukiko's cheek to the thin coating of it on her body. The girl was silent now, as though she had finally passed out from the emotional overload she had been going through.

"We were trying to find out what she knew about why the tailed beast was needed and see if she had any useful knowledge of the Akatsuki." The Cat ANBU answered quickly. He flinched as the blond walked closer while the Kazekage knelt beside Yukiko's still form.

Naruto glared at the ANBU operative and punched him, shattering his mask to reveal Sai, Naruto's former team mate. Naruto knew that the emotion less man had no idea how to interact with others, but torturing a girl who had only joined the Akatsuki that very day and not by her own choice, was low. Even for Sai it was a desperate move.

Naruto ignored Sai as he watched Gaara picked up the frail girl, her body weighing next to nothing. Naruto glared at the rest of the ANBU that was in the room before he and Gaara left with Yukiko.

Gaara looked down at the pale girl and frowned at how light she was. It was obvious she didn't eat enough if her weight was any indication. The former Jinchuuriki looked over at his friend before asking,"So, where are we taking her?"

Naruto looked at the red head before continuing to walk, not answering as they walked out of the building and into the cool breeze of the night. He was taking them to the forest close to the gates.

As they arrived Naruto looked at Gaara before taking the girl from him and setting her down. Naruto knew very well who she was. Before Temari had left she had looked at the girl and whispered a name, Yukiko. This of course had made Naruto curious as he had kind of forgotten about the red-headed girl he had taken outside. He hadn't knocked her out though. She had fainted after she had healed a huge gash in the blond's shoulder where an unsuspected kunai had hit him.

Naruto had asked Temari who Yukiko was and it was then that he had learned that Yukiko was indeed a "rare child". Temari had seen the girl one time when Yukiko had been about four as had Gaara been. The little girl had been writhing in pain as her parents were murdered in front of her. She had been screaming so much Temari had thought the poor child in her dream was dying. It had been after the parents were dead that Temari had seen the girl's eyes change. They had looked like Shukaku's when the tailed beast had shown through in Gaara's eyes, only there was no blood lust. Simply a need to heal that which had been broken.

As he came out of his thoughts he noticed Gaara looking at him oddly. "We will be leaving her here, Gaara." The Kazekage looked at him then at the passed out girl in his arms and tightened them protectively around her. He didn't know why he just felt as though he shouldn't let the girl go. With a small sigh though he laid her down in the grass and followed suit, laying beside her to keep her from becoming cold.

Naruto watched this then closed his eyes. He had just dozed off when he heard a slight eep, making him open his eyes. A furious red-head was staring at him, teal eyes narrowed menacingly at him. Naruto wondered what had upset Gaara so much before he realized that the female red-head was gone.

* * *

Ok, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I shall update some more later if i"m inspired enough. One or two reviews should do it. Let me know what you think as this is my first time using my own character. Hopefully I haven't confused anyone too badly. I have no Beta so all of my stories are unbeta'd.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize to my readers for the late update. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy and please review. It is essential for me to want to continue this story. My story Boo will be discontinued as I have received no response for the sixth chapter.

* * *

Yukiko awoke to darkness and sand. She could feel the grains shifting beneath her as a warm breeze gusted over her skin. She shivered and tried to see but it was useless. The darkness was dense as mud, not a single source of light to be had. The sand its self seemed endless.

A roar sounded to her left and an answering roar came from her right. She knew those sounds. They were always accompanied with the pounding migraines she had. Yukiko cringed in remembrance and waited for the throbbing pain to begin.

Instead all she felt was a sense of peace as a pulsating vibration came though the sand. It was as though something was charging at her. No, not just one opponent, but two. Whatever it was it was big if it could make the sand itself tremble at their approach.

The wind picked up, the sand flying quickly about her, seeming to cling to every inch of her. As it did it solidified around her, mimicking her clothes and skin down to the texture. It all happened in seconds as she stood there. She could feel the wind as though the sand wasn't there. However, she knew that if she wanted she could make the sand armor impervious to all-weather conditions.

She remembered what this coating was. Gaara used it as a last line of defense when he had faced Rock Lee. Yukiko was surprised she had remembered that. It had been during the chunin exams in the earlier Naruto episodes.

The red-head was jerked back to the present as a large crash sounded in front of her. The two beasts had crashed into each other. Yukiko found it odd. One of them was standing in a defensive position in front of her as the other faced the one defending her.

_**"WELL WELL, IF IT ISN'T MY NICER HALF. WHY DO YOU BLOCK MY PATH. THIS GIRL IS MY PREY?!"**_

_**"SHE IS NO ONES PREY! SHE IS MY CONTAINER AND THE ONLY REASON YOU STILL LIVE BROTHER! IF YOUR NICE MAYBE SHE'LL PUT YOU BACK IN YOUR CONTAINER. THAT STUPID ORGANIZATION KNOWN AS THE AKATSUKI HAVE NO IDEA THAT YOU MANAGED TO ABANDON YOUR HOST WHEN THEY BROKE YOUR SEAL. NOW, THEY HAVE RECRUITED MY HOST TO BE A PART OF THIS AKATSUKI. AS SUCH SHE HAS ACCESS TO THE PEOPLE NEEDED TO RETURN YOU."**_

_**"HEHEHE, SO, IF I PROMISE NOT TO KILL YOUR CONTAINER YOU WILL IN-TURN HAVE ME BROUGHT BACK TO MINE?"**_

_**"YES."**_

Yukiko listened to the discussion between the two Tanukis. Yes, two. She was looking at what appeared to be a twin pair of what was once Shukaku, the Sand Spirit. But, how was the spirit split? She didn't remember that being a part of the series.

_**"YOU THERE, GIRL. IF YOU RESTORE ME TO MY CONTAINER KNOWN BY THE NAME GAARA, I WILL NOT HARM YOU."**_

The one facing her defender spoke. She was concerned by how dark it still was, surely there should've been some light by now. Yukiko looked at the glowing gold orbs facing her and sighed. She was going to accept the sand demon's offer.

"I will do so with one condition. You will not cause Gaara anymore harm whether it is direct or indirect by physical, spiritual, or mental means." Yukiko's voice hardened. She would not be swayed from this.

A loud chuckle was heard before a great sigh was heard. "YOU DRIVE A HARD BARGAIN, BUT I ACCEPT. NOW, WAKE UP AND FULFILL YOUR SIDE OF THIS AGREEMENT!"

Yukiko watched as the one in front of her turned and walked into her as the other followed. It felt odd, but that was soon replaced as her surroundings changed.

Itachi looked down in boredom as the girl in his arms moaned and winced as her eyes opened. He did notice that her eyes were golden before fading back into her normal teal.

He had found her with Naruto and Gaara and seized the opportunity to take the girl. Leader-Sama was impatient to see her returned to the group.

Yukiko looked up into the red eyes of one Itachi Uchiha before she winced. It seemed as though she did indeed have a migraine. She also now knew that she didn't hold just one demon, but also another. The twin of hers was Gaara's demon.

How was this possible though? Gaara was the youngest and he only had two older siblings, Konkuro, and Temari. Yukiko swallowed as bile rose in her throat, the motion from Itachi's running making her feel like she was going to be sick. She struggled in the Uchiha's hold before managing to free herself. She fell with a hard thud and rolled to her knees as she heaved. Of course as she hadn't eaten in a few days all she could do was dry heave.

Itachi watched silently and wondered just what the Konoha nin had done to her. Kisame watched as well before moving forward as the poor girl finally stopped and just lay on her side, her body shivering with spasms of pain.

Kisame knelt beside her and tipped a water canteen to her lips, urging her to drink from the flask and stroking her throat, forcing her to swallow. He knew she would vomit it up, but it was better than dry heaving.

Kisame proved himself correct as she immediately rolled back to her knees and vomited, the water coming back up was tinged pink and Itachi frowned at that. Their mission was a simple one. Aside from obtaining the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki they were to bring back Yukiko unharmed.

Kisame held the girl's hair back until she was finished before lifting her. Itachi watched the almost brotherly way that the shark nin held the girl before he summoned Deidara and Sasori with a pulse of chakra through his ring. The blond walked out of the woods to their left as Sasori emerged to their right.

Deidara and Sasori were sent so that if Yukiko couldn't manage to come back on her feet then they were to ride Deidara's clay bird back to base.

Deidara immediately made the bird and hopped up followed by the others. He flew them all back to the base. His face was blank though he had to admit he was concerned about the red headed girl as she thrashed and moaned in Kisame's hold. Itachi watched the pair in fascination as Sasori kept an eye out for followers.

* * *

Well, this is the end of chapter four. I hope I didn't confuse my readers. Although if I did please feel free to reread what I have written. Often there are subtle clues hidden in my story about the plot. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize to my readers for the late update.  
Thank you for the continued support on this story. Undertakersonlyfriend, Inuyasha-gothgirllover93, kraziness-kills inspired me to update quicker by reviewing.

* * *

Yukiko grimaced as she woke. A foul taste coated the inside of her mouth. She groaned as she sat up. Yukiko felt like she'd been hit by a bus, her body aching with every movement as she scooted to the edge of the bed she was laying on.

A quiet knock sounded at the door and it was then that it truly hit her that she was back inside the Akatsuki hideout with no clue as to how she'd gotten there. Her last waking memory had been of the interrogation room.

The door opened to reveal Konan holding a tray of food in one hand as she walked into the room, Deidara following closely behind her with a fresh uniform.

"How are you feeling, Yukiko?" Konan asked as she set the tray down on a desk located in the corner of the room. Deidara remained quiet for once and simply laid the clothes on the bed before leaving. Konan blinked at the change in the normally loud blonde before turning back to the girl on the bed.

"I'm feeling fine. A little tired, nothing more3."

Konan looked at her and shook her head, not believing that for a moment. She could the small white lines around Yukiko's mouth as it tightened in pain briefly.

Yukiko noticed Konan staring at her lips and forced her face to became blank, no signs of her discomfort showing. She heard a sigh escape the blue haired woman before Konan too left, closing the door quietly behind her.

Yukiko stood slowly, her body crackling and popping as she did so, sounding much like an old lady as she waled to the desk. The food was a simple combination of what looked like burnt eggs, burnt toast, and a glass of water.

A small smile flirted with the corner of her lips at the sight and she picked up the glass of water, draining it before picking up the trayu of food and walking into the bathroom. She threw the toast in the trash and flushed the eggs down the toilet. It was obvious that she was going to have to teach konan how to cook.

Yukiko shed her dirty clothes and climbed into the shower as she turned on the water. It was, of course, freezing cold as she hadn't attempted to let it warm up. Yukiko sighed in pleasure as the water quickly turned warm, sliding silkily down her pale skin as she reached for the shampoo. Her thoughts were running in circles in her head, always coming back tro the deal she'd made with the Shikaku.

Yukiko quickly finished her shower as her stomach growled loudly, a beast all it's own.

She walked into her room, not bothering with a towel just as her door opened again, this time admitting Hidan into her room. Yukiko froze for a moment as Hidan stopped in his tracks, the door wide open behind him, letting more freezing air in to swirl around her. Yukiko shivered as her nipples tightened into hard buds. She blushed even as she walked to her bed, gathering her clothes and slipping them on. She had finished pulling on her panties and ninja pants by the time Hidan finally unfroze.

"Damn, you're sexy!" Hidan shouted. Yukiko blushed harder as she began pulling her shirt over her head. Unfortunately for her, or fortunately however you look at it, Hidan's shout brought more people to her room including Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, and Pein. Pein had followed the others to see what was all the commotion about. Everyone froze in the doorway as they saw that Yukiko was getting dressed.

Yukiko blushed brighter and tried to pull her shirt down, but it was sticking to her since she was still wet from her shower. The shirt was refusing to go down past her pink nipples as she fought with it.

Deidara was walking down the hall when he saw the frozen crowd in the red head's doorway. He walked into the room and was momentarily stunned before calmly walking towards the girl and catching her against him. He slowly pulled her shirt down as Yukiko stood quivering with embarrassment.

Deidara finished helping her then took her Akatsuki cloak and helped her into the garment. As she put her arms through the sleeve Deidara zipped it up for her. When she was dressed the blonde scowled at the still gathered crowd.

"Pervs. Why are you all in her room when she was trying to get dressed, Un?" Deidara had his hands in the pouches at his sides, the mouths in his palms happily munching on clay. The bomber pulled his hands out and turned them palm up, watching as tiny, barely visible birds formed there, one for each person standing in her door. he shook his hands, seemingly shaking them off but actually planting them on the men.

"No response? That's too bad then, Un."  
"Konan sent me to fetch her to the kitchen." Hidan finally remembered why he'd been sent to Yukiko's room. The Jashinist noticed that Yukiko was slowly backing away, Deidara guiding her steps just as the blonde whispered, "Katsu."

The birds detonated and filled the room with smoke as Hidan hollered out,"FUCK!"

* * *

I leave you here to wondered just what happens next. Until next time. I also apologize for them being out of character. Not to worry I will update by Saturday 5-18-2013.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize to all of my readers. I have been having major computer problems. Forgive me? Also, I have a poll set up on my profile. Please vote. I need to know what you think.

* * *

Last Time

_Deidara was walking down the hall when he saw the frozen crowd in the red head's doorway. He walked into the room and was momentarily stunned before calmly walking towards the girl and catching her against him. He slowly pulled her shirt down as Yukiko stood quivering with embarrassment._

_Deidara finished helping her then took her Akatsuki cloak and helped her into the garment. As she put her arms through the sleeve Deidara zipped it up for her. When she was dressed the blonde scowled at the still gathered crowd._

_"Pervs. Why are you all in her room when she was trying to get dressed, Un?" Deidara had his hands in the pouches at his sides, the mouths in his palms happily munching on clay. The bomber pulled his hands out and turned them palm up, watching as tiny, barely visible birds formed there, one for each person standing in her door. he shook his hands, seemingly shaking them off but actually planting them on the men._

_"No response? That's too bad then, Un."_  
_"Konan sent me to fetch her to the kitchen." Hidan finally remembered why he'd been sent to Yukiko's room. The Jashinist noticed that Yukiko was slowly backing away, Deidara guiding her steps just as the blonde whispered, "Katsu."_

_The birds detonated and filled the room with smoke as Hidan hollered out,"FUCK!"_

When the smoke cleared Yukiko was gone as was Deidara, both of them already in the kitchen. Konan looked up from a scorched object in her skillet as the two came running in. She grinned knowingly at them as Hidan's cussing was gradually coming towards the kitchen.

"Konan, you needed me?" Yukiko spoke as Deidara stopped beside them.

"Yes, I need to ask you if you can help me with some of the duties around here. It's not known whether or not if we can let you go outside on missions yet. Also, we must train you before you can go anyways." Konan glared at the burnt mess in her pan before continuing. "And, I was wondering if you know how to cook."

Yukiko smiled. "Yes,I can cook. I will happily do so from now on. Is there anything in particular that some of the guys like to eat?"

"Dango." Deidara pulled out a chair at the table after he answered and snagged a piece of the burnt toast. He grimaced slightly at the flavor, but continued to eat. He was hungry after all. He was still amazed that he could finally eat on his own. Up until Yukiko returned his arms to him he had to have Konan help him.

"Hey Fucker! What the fuck did you blow us up for?!" Hidan shouted, entering the kitchen. He had left his cloak in his room and wore a pair of pants and no shirt. His silver hair was in it's usual slicked back state, not even Deidara's bomb moving a hair out of place.

"You were staring at Yukiko as she was getting dressed, Un." The blond replied with a _are-you-stupid _look.

"I WILL SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN, BITCH!" He yelled racing forward only to trip over an outstretched foot. Hidan glared as he stood up from the floor, his lip split and blood running unnoticed down his jaw to his chest. Itachi withdrew his foot and calmly sipped his coffee. The Uchiha had slipped in when Hidan had appeared and sat in an available chair.

Pein silently walked into the room then with Kisame following behind him. They both took a chair and sat down. Yukiko stood up and walked over to the stove, gently pushing Konan to the side as she took over. She scraped out the burnt mess and successfully made a decent breakfast. Kakuzu didn't say a word about how much their food cost after the female Jinchurriki looked at him with a _say-one-word-and-you-eat-Konan's-cooking_ stare.

"Everyone will assemble in the meeting room after breakfast has been cleaned up. That does not mean that Yukiko and Konan will be the ones cleaning up either. They cooked, ya'll get to do dishes." No one argued with Pein knowing it would be useless to. "Yukiko, you will not be needed at this so you may stay behind."

"Yes, sir." She stretched cat like and stood, walking into the living room and laying down a surprisingly comfortable couch. Her long red curls hid her face as she buried it into the back piece, her teal eyes closed. She couldn't help but to feel uneasy. The others could very well be discussing her. But, beside that she couldn't shake the feeling of something being wrong in with Ryoto. Maybe it was because of that dream she'd had.

_In Leader's Meeting Room_

"What the fuck do you mean, we have to train that bitch?!" Hidan exclaimed crossing his arms over his muscled chest. Deidara simply nodded his agreement with Leader and left.

"Tobi will help! Tobi is a good boy!" He stood and left as well. Although on the outside he seemed to be excited, on the inside he was fuming and behind his mask he scowled. He forced himself to skip off in case someone was watching him. He had just passed the living room when a soft sound caught his attention, turning into the room. He watched as Yukiko's body shuddered and shook just as her back arched up off the couch, her hands looking like claws as they dug into the cushion beneath her.

* * *

Sorry for the short update but I ran out of time to type. I will hopefully get a longer one up tomorrow for you. I apologize for the suckishness of this chapter. I will move the story along very shortly so hang in there please.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a while since I last updated. Hopefully you, my readers, are still interested. Also, My story Boo is now Out Stretched Hands. PLease read it and review it. There is yaoi but not much.

* * *

_Previously_

_"What the fuck do you mean, we have to train that bitch?!" Hidan exclaimed crossing his arms over his muscled chest. Deidara simply nodded his agreement with Leader and left._

_"Tobi will help! Tobi is a good boy!" He stood and left as well. Although on the outside he seemed to be excited, on the inside he was fuming and behind his mask he scowled. He forced himself to skip off in case someone was watching him. He had just passed the living room when a soft sound caught his attention, turning into the room. He watched as Yukiko's body shuddered and shook just as her back arched up off the couch, her hands looking like claws as they dug into the cushion beneath her._

It made him curious as to what plauged her sleep to make her body react as though fighting to survive. He activated his sharingan and knelt beside, leaning over to come eye to eye with her. He reached out and placed his hands against the sides of her face, intending to open her eyes. He had just eached to open an eye when they snapped open.

Feral gold met blood red and Tobi found himself inside Yukiko's dreamscape. At first there was nothing but a shifting feeling beneath his feet. He searched for Yukiko before looking down. It was there that he spotted her, a dim pale shape beneath a sea of blood. It was almost as though she were drowning in it, her hands stretching upwards towards the surface, her feet kicking uselessly in the thick liquid.

Tobi allowed himself to sink into the blood, grasping her out stretched hand and pulling her upwards with him until he stood on the bloody sea once more, this time with Yukiko held tightly to him.

"How? Why?" Yukiko tried to ask, shivering and coughing against the normally loud and irritating man, trying to clear her lungs of liquid. He still had his arms around her, warming her and preventing her from sinking back below the surface.

"I was curious. You kept thrashing about in your sleep." Tobi answered. He pulled them out of the dream and leaned back as Yukiko sat up, drawing deep lung fulls of air, coughing as though there was still blood in her lungs from her dreams. Yukiko hunched over her knees and coughed into her hands.

When she pulled them away there was a trace amount of bloody liqiud staining her palms. The sight made Tobi raise his eyebrows behind his mask. If her dreams were that real then it would be dangerous for her to sleep alone anymore.

_Three weeks later..._

Yukiko panted as her palm struck Itachi's chest dead center and sending him flying away from her. Her chakra flared blindingly bright as she blocked a kick from Kisame. She dodged Hidan's scythe , jumping to avoid Kakuzu's threads. She flash stepped to dodge Deidara's detonating clay birds.

She kept expecting Sasori to join in yet he hung back, his face void of any expression as he watched the progression of her training match. Pein stood next to him, his arms folded across his chest as he assesed her progress. She had made major improvements since they had first started training.

Tobi was bouncing beside the two, also observing. His exscuse was that the others would try to kill him for real instead of train her. When he had announced that he had scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. It had reminded her of Naruto, almost seeing the same nervous grin imposed over Tobi's mask. She wondered if he truly was wearing that grin behind his mask.

A whirring noise whooshed past her left ear, recalling her attention to the match. She pulled her kunai and deflected the other shuriken that had been sent flying at her from Itachi. He smirked at her just as his ankle was grasped by sand. He lost his smirk and looked down just as the sand sent him flying into Kisame who had been charging at Yukiko with his sword.

'She shouldn't be able to use sand like that, then again she also used the flash step. I wonder what else she can inherently use...' Itachi mused as he straightened and hung back, studying the girl.

Deidara made a few detonating spiders and dropped them onto the girl below his flying form. Yukiko's eyes widened just as Deidara shouted, "Katsu!" The explosion made a small crater and the blond smirked at his art. Yukiko grinned as she grabbed the bomber from behind and blew against his ear.

Deidara tensed, his smile fading as he felt a cold blade touch his neck. He had thought that his atack had been successful.  
"How did you escape my spiders?"

"Kage bushin no jutsu." Yukiko laughed as she tied the blond bomber up, forcing him to land before she tied his hands together, the mouths in his hands pressed tightly against each other to prevent his escape. She dragged the blond over to his partner who stood there and laughed quietly at Deidara's failure and embaressment.

Yukiko rejoined the remaining three. Itachi smirked at her victory as Kisame fought against her, his sword pressing down against her kunai. She was slowly being pressed down by the shark-nin's strength. Yukiko lashed out with foot, focusing chakra in her toes as they connected with the man's lower abdomen.

Kisame grunted and fell to one knee as the chakra flow in his right leg stopped, making it alomost impossible for him to stand. He bowed his head to acknowledge the red-head's victory just as Itachi pressed his kunai against her pale skin. She disappeared in a puff of smoke, a log dropping to the ground.

Itachi blinked at this, his only reaction to her clever move. Hidan charged at Yukiko, his scythe swiping towards her side. She dodged and moved forward into his personal space, her leg sweeping his out from under him. She crouched over his chest, her knees pressing on his shoulders, pinning the silver haired nin to the ground as she held her kunai to his throat.

Hidan released his scythe and put his arms flat to the ground above his head. His posture made her position above him suggestive and Yukiko blushed just as a steel blade pressed against her throat from behind, Itachi leaning his his mouth towards her ear, his breath brushing against her sensitive ear and making her shiver.

"You did very well, Yukiko. I'm impressed at your progress." Itachi murmured, making her shiver again. Hidan smirked underneath her and wrapped his arms around her waist, standing up with her pressed against him as Itachi withdrew his weapon. Her new position left her pressed between the Jashinist and the Uchiha much to Pein's amusement.

"Release her, Hidan." Pein commanded, walking over to the trio. Kakuzu and Konan follwed with Sasori not too far behind. Hidan reluctantly released Yukiko, placing a kiss against the girl's ckeek as he let go. Yukiko blushed and stepped out from him and Itachi.

"You did well, Yukiko. I beleive we can begin using you on missions now." Pein spoke, his voice deep as the others nodded around her.

"Thank you Pein-Sama." Yukiko bowed respectfully to him, her hair falling in a fiery curtain around her face, hiding it from him. She closed her fatigued eyes for a moment. She was very tired. The match had taken any extra energy she had. She almost jumped in surprise when a strong hand gripped her chin, lifting her face back up.

She looked up and met the violet of Hidan's eyes as it was his hand before she looked back at Pein. Her teal eyes locked with his, the gray of his Rinnenegan compelling her to keep her eyes that way. He frowned slightly at the black that circled her eyes. He could tell she hadn't been sleeping. Yukiko's eyes were very reminiscent of the young kazekage they had recently had at their old hideout.

"Go rest. You'll leave tomorrow with Itachi and Kisame. It's about time for us to finish collecting the Biju."

"Hai, Pein-Sama." Yukiko agreed to his request as Hidan let go of her face his curiousity satisfied as to why she had been attepmting to hide her face from the others. Yukiko had no intention of doing as Pein wished. She knew sleeping was a bad idea, having almost drowned last time.

She straightened as Pein dissmissed her. She walked back towards the hideout and waited until she could no longer see them before masking her chakra and leaping into the trees, climbing to the top of one and sitting on the strongest one up there, making sure it would support her slight weight.

'I can't let them get their hands on Naruto. I have to protect him at all costs, even if that means finding Sasuke and dragging him to help me protect him. The stubborn Teme. I'll have to tell him the truth about his brother before he actually did manage to kill his older brother.' Yukiko sighed soflty and closed her eyes breathing deeply, bracing herself for the confrontation that was surely to come.


End file.
